Fairy Tale Falls
by aliceunderground1865
Summary: One minute, Dipper's hunting for fairies in the woods. The next, he's chasing a girl in a red cloak carrying a picnic basket. Now, Goldilocks is eating Stan's porridge, er, pancakes, Cinderella's fairy godmother is turning cockroaches into horses, and Snow White won't stop cleaning house (well, that last one's not so bad). Time to trade in Book 3 for a copy of Grimm's - fast!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In a perfect world, I could take credit for creating _Gravity Falls_, which is one of the wittiest, most clever cartoons on the air today. This is not a perfect world. All credit for the premise and characters of _Gravity Falls _goes to Alex Hirsch and Walt Disney Entertainment. Credit for any/all fairy tale references (albeit they are out of copyright) go to their creators - the "Folk" and, of course, the Brother's Grimm.

Fairy Tale Falls – Part One

"I know it's around here somewhere," Dipper Pines muttered to himself. He reached under his vest and pulled out a map. He'd found it wedged beneath the cushion of Stan's recliner just that morning. As best he could tell, it must have slipped out from between the pages of his journal during one of his countless reading sessions.

He flopped down on a mossy old log and examined the page he was carrying. In one corner was an intricate illustration of a fairy rendered in green ink. The first letter of the first word, "O" as in "Once" as in "Once upon a time," was also elaborately illustrated. _It's weird. The handwriting on this page doesn't really seem to match the rest of the journal_, he thought for the umpteenth time. _At least, I don't think it does. Without the original to compare it to, there's really no way to tell. _

Augh. Darn Grunkle Stan taking off with his journal. It was just like an adult to snatch something away without asking. Despite his constant pestering, Stan still refused to return Book Three to him. Every time he asked, his grunkle would tell him that "he didn't need that weird old book putting ideas in his head." Apparently, in Stan's opinion, Dipper had enough weird ideas already. No doubt, his current mission was one of them.

He fumed silently over the map for a few minutes before cramming it back up under his vest. _Mabel's gonna flip out when I bring her a real, live fairy. I'll bet she forgets all about that creep Gideon trying to kill us._ The improbability of this statement hit him almost as soon as he thought it. "Well, it'll at least get her to come out of her sweater," he said aloud.

An image of Mabel rocking in the corner of their shared attic bedroom, a pink sweater emblazoned with a shooting star pulled up over her head, rose in his mind. He pushed his hat up on his forehead and squared his shoulders, resolute. _Peter Pan_ was one of his sister's favorite stories. She had set out a thimble of sugar water every night for a year after their father first read them the story trying to lure Tinker Bell into their room. Now, she was finally going to get her wish. After all, what were "little" brothers for?

Dipper chuckled to himself, amused with his own joke. Unfortunately, his self congratulatory moment didn't last. A sharp scream rang out across the forest causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Before he could react, a figure rushed past him and disappeared into the trees. All thoughts of fairy-hunting abandoned him.

"Hey, wait up," Dipper called, chasing after the mysterious runner. It was no good. Whoever it was, they were swift and sure-footed as a deer, darting in and out of the trees, expertly navigating around rocks and fallen logs. He, on the other hand, was slow and clumsy as a…well, as a twelve-year-old boy who needed to spend more time at the gym and less time in front of the television set.

The bramble underfoot caught at his ankles and scratched his legs as he ran. At one point, a tree branch snapped back, knocking his hat off his head. _Well, that's just great, _he thought, slowing. The temptation to go back lasted only a moment. Whoever or whatever had run past him had been in a hurry to get away, and his gut told him that if he was smart, he'd follow suit.

"Hey," he called again. "Wait up." It was no use. He stumbled to a stop, bending down and placing his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

In the distance, he heard a disconcerting howl. _Okay, what the heck was that? _

"I wouldn't stay in one place for too long if I were you."

Dipper jumped up, letting out a frightened yell. Standing no more than a foot away from him was a girl – at least he was pretty sure it was a girl. It was hard to tell since the long, red cloak she wore shielded her face from view.

She laughed suddenly, causing the fabric of her coat to ripple. "You scream like a girl."

"That wasn't a scream. It was a…um…a manly yell."

The girl laughed again. She was beginning to get on Dipper's nerves. He'd only gone after her in the first place because he thought she was in trouble. Clearly, she wasn't. "Well, I guess I'll just be going then," he said, turning to leave. _Weirdo._

"No, wait." She suddenly produced a basket from underneath her cloak. After carefully removing the gingham cloth that covered the top, she pulled out a familiar garment – his hat. "You dropped this."

Dipper reached out and grabbed it, slipping it expertly onto his head. "Just who are you supposed to be anyway?" he asked, not bothering with a thank you. "And how did you get my hat – you've been in front of me this whole time."

"I found your hat on the path. Lucky for you, I was going this way." The girl pushed the mantle away from her face, revealing a head full of red, curly hair, a shade darker than Wendy's. Her freckles, too, reminded him of Wendy, but there the comparison ended. This girl had wide, blue eyes and a round, slightly chubby face. Overall, Dipper estimated her age to be close to his own. She leaned in without warning and whispered conspiratorially, "I'm on my way to my grandmother's house." The sentence was punctuated with a mischievous smile.

"Ooookay," Dipper said, taking a step backwards. _Why is everyone in this town so abnormal? And how can this girl act like nothing happened when just a minute ago she was screaming her head off like some terrifying monster was chasing her?_

"Well, I'd better be going," the girl said, cutting into his thoughts. "I'm not supposed to stop along the path – or talk to strangers. And they sure don't get any stranger than you." She paused to laugh at her own joke before continuing. "You should go, too," she added, glancing over her shoulder. "You never know who – or what – you'll meet in the forest." With that, she skipped off into the woods, humming to herself.

She'd been gone less than a minute when an ear-splitting howl assaulted Dipper's ears. He looked around, but with the wind picking up it was impossible to tell which direction it came from. It was followed, almost immediately, by a high-pitched scream exactly like the one he'd heard earlier. Dipper jumped to one side, half-expecting the red-haired girl to come sprinting back into the clearing. When she didn't, he turned on his heel and began running himself. Only this time, he didn't go in the direction of the scream. He hauled tail back to the (relative) safety of the Mystery Shack. There was something strange going on around here, and he was going to need a certain book if he had any hope of solving the mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In a perfect world, I could take credit for creating _Gravity Falls_, which is one of the wittiest, most clever cartoons on the air today. This is not a perfect world. All credit for the premise and characters of _Gravity Falls _goes to Alex Hirsch and Walt Disney Entertainment. Credit for any/all fairy tale references (albeit they are out of copyright) go to their creators - the "Folk" and, of course, the Brother's Grimm.

Fairy Tale Falls (Part Two)

Mabel was sitting on the counter in the Mystery Shack's gift shop, swinging her feet back and forth against the wood, as she related her tale to the Shack's teenage employee. "I wasn't even going to answer the door because, you know, I was in Sweater Town, and normally visitors aren't allowed in sweater town – not even Waddles."

"Why would they be?" Wendy said, not bothering to look up from the teen magazine she was reading.

"Exactly," Mabel said, nodding. She had a feeling that Wendy wasn't really listening, but she had to tell _someone _about the weird thing that had happened, and Dipper still hadn't come back from his 'mission' in the woods.

"So, anyway," she said, continuing her story, "When I opened the door, there was this adorable little blonde girl standing there. She looked kinda like Lil' Gideon only, you know, an actual girl – oh, and also not evil. So, I was all, 'Hello, you adorable little so and so,' but she didn't even say hello back! Do you know what she did?"

"No, but something tells me I'm about to find out." Wendy licked her finger and flipped the page.

"She walked right up to the table like she owned the place and started eating everybody's left-over cereal."

"Gross," Wendy said, looking up for the first time and wrinkling her nose.

Mabel wrinkled her nose, too. "I know, right? Usually it's Waddles who eats all the cereal, isn't it Waddles?" Her pet pig had wandered into the room, and he oinked excitedly upon hearing his name.

Mabel jumped off the counter and scooped him up, giggling as she rubbed her nose against his snout. "Did that rude, but somehow still adorable, little girl eat all um's num-nums? Did she?"

Turning back to Wendy, she continued, "She didn't even say thank you. Instead, she was all, 'This cereal's too soggy,' and 'This cereal's too dry,' 'cause, you know, I didn't put any milk on mine—"

"Wait," Wendy interrupted her. "You mean she's still in there?" She craned her neck as if trying to see past the curtain and into the Pines' living quarters.

"Oh, no." Mabel tossed Waddles up in the air and caught him a couple of times before returning him to the floor. "When she got to Dipper's cereal, she said it was 'just right' and gobbled it down like a little piggy. No offense, Waddles." The pig just grunted agreeably and rolled over onto its back, asking for a belly rub.

Wendy watched the two of them for a full minute, a frown marring her usually languid features. "Where is she now?"

"Oh, I don't know. After she ate, she got really sleepy, so I think she was gonna go upstairs and take a nap. I told her she could sleep in Dipper's bed. He probably won't mind."

"Uh, I think he probably will. Hey, wait a second, isn't that him coming now?" Wendy pointed out the window where, sure enough, Dipper was tearing his way across the yard and towards the front door.

A moment later, he burst inside, slamming the door behind him and leaning his back against the frame. "What happened to you?" Wendy asked, as soon as he was inside.

Mabel expected Dipper to stand up, straighten his vest, and 'play it cool' like he usually did when Wendy was around. But, he didn't even bother to look up. "…Weird little girl… had my hat…Then, wolves…"

Mabel jumped up and ran across the room to where her twin was standing. "Oh, my gosh! You were chased by wolves? How many of them? Were they regular wolves, or were they werewolves? I hope they were werewolves, 'cause that's almost as cool as vampires. Candy has this movie – _Teen Wolf_ – where this girl has a supernatural romance with a werewolf who plays basketball, and – " Mabel broke off, now out of breath herself.

Dipper just stared at her wide-eyed. His chest rose and fell quickly as he struggled to catch his breath and get a word in edgewise. "What? Werewolves? No, I mean, I don't know." He paused, his cheeks turning red. "I mean, I didn't actually see the wolves okay? But I heard them! I definitely heard them. Well, I heard one of them anyway."

"Whoa, Dipper, slow down," Wendy said, coming across the gift shop and kneeling in front of him. "Why don't you tell us what happened."

"Oh, sure, now you're listening," Mabel muttered. Her grousing was good-natured, however, as she, too, wanted to hear Dipper's story.

After several false starts, Dipper managed to tell them about his run-in with the strange girl in the red cloak. Wendy sat back on her haunches, considering. "Wait, so you're telling me that you ran into Little Red Riding Cap in the woods?" She swiveled towards Mabel. "And you've got Goldilocks sleeping in your bed?"

"Dipper's bed," Mabel corrected her.

"Wait, who's sleeping in my bed?!" Dipper's voice cracked on the last word, causing both Wendy and Mabel to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Mabel said, clutching her sides. "That just never gets old."

Her brother's cheeks were bright pink, but he squared his shoulders and persisted. "Who's Goldilocks, and why is she sleeping in my bed?"

Wendy laughed. "Now, you sound just like Baby Bear." She waited for a response, but both Dipper and Wendy were giving her blank stares. "Oh, come on," she said, straightening up. "Don't tell me you two have never read _Grimm's Fairy Tales_?"

"Say what now?" Mabel said, cocking her head to the side.

Dipper just shrugged. "Our dad read us _Peter Pan._"

"Prince and the Pauper," Mabel said, picking up the thread.

"Jack and the Beanstalk," Dipper continued.

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Wizard of Oz."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Wendy said, holding up her hands. "Yeah, well, my dad didn't let us watch a lot of television when we were kids. Instead, he'd build a big bonfire in the backyard and tell us stories – like the ones from _Grimm's Fairy Tales_." She rolled her eyes. "Leave it to my dad to find the bloodiest book of children's stories ever written."

"Wait, bloody?" Dipper looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "Are you saying that girl from the woods is dangerous?"

"What? No!" Wendy said, waving the thought away. "Look, I'll tell you the story, okay?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dipper and Mabel both jumped slightly. They waved their hands in front of their faces making "don't answer it" gestures, but Wendy pushed past them and pulled the door open. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mabel cautiously peered around her, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Robbie, Wendy's ex, standing in the doorway. "Thank goodness it's you."

Robbie perked up a bit. "Does that mean I can come in?"

"No, I'm still not speaking to you?" Wendy said, turning her face away. "In fact, my shift was over like fifteen minutes ago. I'm outta here." She pushed past Robbie and marched off in the direction of town.

"Wendy, wait!" Dipper called after her. "What about the story?"

"Aren't you kiddies a little old for story time?" Robbie asked, sneering. "Well, whatever," He made a "V" with his index and middle finger before turning to go. "Later losers." The effect was lost when, the next moment, he turned and ran full speed after Wendy, leaving his bike propped up against the side of the shack. "Wait, up Baby. How many times do I have to say I'm sooooorrrrrryyyyy?!"

Mabel sighed and shut the door. "Now what are we supposed to do?" she asked, turning to her brother.

In the next moment, he uttered six words that she never thought she'd hear him say. "Never mind, we don't need Wendy."

Mabel leaned over and put her head on his forehead. "Are you sure you didn't catch a fever from being in the woods all day?"

He swatted her hand away. "Mabel, I'm fine. We don't need Wendy because I'm positive that there's something written about this in the journal." He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the page with the map he'd been following earlier. "See? This page talks about fairies, so the next one probably has something to say about fairy tales, right?"

Mabel snatched the sheet of paper away. "Oooh, fairies! Lemme see!"

Dipper scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Yeah, well, it was gonna be a surprise."

He didn't get a chance to say more. Mabel threw her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly. "You're the best, Dipper." She released him and ran to the other side of the room. "Now, come on, let's go wake up Goldilocks and find your Journal!"

Dipper ran after her into the kitchen before skidding to a halt. "Wait…who ate the rest of my cereal?"

Apologies: It's actually Robert Southey who wrote "The Three Bears." The story doesn't appear anywhere in the original version of Grimm's (Volume I or II), but they often get credit for the tale, so I let her come in anyway.

Thank you to the kind souls who read and reviewed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well.


End file.
